Hold On Tight, Greatest Fear
by Pepperbeta
Summary: When Sasuke is able to finally open up and admit he is in love with Sakura, he plans a special date to propose to her. What happens when he finds out there is another man? And not just any man either! Sasu/Saku, Saku/Naru. Pls R&R!


**Hold on Tight, Greatest Fear**

By: Claja.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

Hey guys, This is my first oneshot, pls tell me what you think

When Sasuke is able to finally open up and admit he is in love with Sakura, he plans a special date to propose to her. What happens when he finds out there is another man? And not just any man either! Sasu/Saku, Sasu/Naru. Pls R&R!

* * *

My god I love this woman. I'm looking down into her bright emerald eyes. Everything about her is so perfect. She is the woman of my dreams. I have loved her for a long time. Ever since we were paired up in our Genin team, I took one look at her and knew that was the end of me.

Here she is with me. In my embrace, she feels so right there. How has she put up with me all these years? Even through my traitorous time, she has never given up on me. I really don't deserve her.

She is so beautiful, lying like that with absolutely nothing covering her, but a thin white sheet. One of her delicate hands is stroking one side of my bare chest. Her head resting on the other side listening to the heart that beats for her. One of her lovely legs rest between mine, while the other is on the outside entwined with my ankle. I hold her to me tight in fear that this blessing cannot be real, and I might wake up any second to find her cruelly ripped from my hands.

I have not lived a fortunate life. All the people that I have ever cared about were taken from me, before I could even fight back. The only constants in my life are Naruto, Kakashi, and my darling Sakura. Naruto my soul brother and Kakashi the father figure I lacked. Sakura is the one who made me feel again. She is the reason I have overcome my fear of letting myself feel love.

"Sasuke-kun"

"hm?" I've never been a man of many words

"What time is our reservation at Gilados?" Ah yes the restaurant that started it all

"7:30" I reply. Gilados was where we had our first real date.

"hm, ok I hope I make it in time, I have to finish something" What's this? We always go to our dates together.

"What do you have to finish?" My curiosity is going off the chain, she usually tells me what projects she's working on.

"Oh, just something I started a while back, don't worry" She kisses me "I'll be there" I kiss her back.

You better be.

"Mr. Uchiha-san! It's a pleasure to see you. Everything is set as planned," Tony, the manager of Gilados, is an expert at his job.

I nod my head to let him know I heard him.

Tonight is the night where my old life ends, and my new life starts anew with Sakura

* * *

**7:30**

She's going to be here any second. My heart is starting to pick up pace as its anticipation grows. My stomach is doing some weird flops. I can't wait.

**8:00**

I wonder what's holding her up. What was that project she said she was going to do again? Oh right, …she didn't tell me.

**8:45**

She's not coming…or … could something have happened to her!

I have to find her, Sakura is always getting herself into trouble.

"Wrap up Tony, it's not going to happen tonight."

* * *

Please let her be alright. I start desperately praying for her to be alright. Please let me find her, please, don't take away the one precious thing in my life, please.

I run to her house to look for her. I don't even bother with the spare key she gave me, I just tear the door down.

"Sakura!" I yell, but there is no reply.

"Uchiha-san, Sakura is not here I saw her leaving with a young man" why is it that the land lady usually knows what going on.

"Where is she?" I demanded to know!

"Um, I don't know sir," She better not be lying.

Seeing how I'm wasting my time here, I run to the only other person who could know where she is, Naruto.

* * *

It's easy breaking into Naruto's house; he usually leaves the door open.

"Naruto" I say, but I don't get an exact response.

Instead I'm greeted by someone moaning. I walk closer to his bedroom. His house is always filthy; just look at it now ramen cups on the floor, dishes, some other broken dishes, clothes…not just any clothes though. Is that…no, she must have forgotten it when she visited him.

Right?

As I am directly in front of the door my heart picks up the pace again. This time it beats in fear. I have never felt anything like this. It feels as if I'm running for my life against the most dreaded and feared monster in the world. But deep down inside I already know. I know it's going to get me. It doesn't matter how hard or fast I run, I can't escape.

For there is not just one person moaning, but two, and the second moan, is one I recognize all too well.

Oh God please no, I don't want to turn the knob. I don't want to know. But my hand eventually refuses to listen to me. For it is already on knob, and turning it.

I open the door, and am greeted face to face with the dreaded monster…a shattered heart.

Sakura and Naruto, fully entwined with each other, too caught up to notice me yet.

A single tear falls down the side of my face, I feel like I can't breathe. They are killing me. The two most important people I have let myself love have betrayed me. Ugh, I my one hand over my chest, as if I could feel the knife they have placed in it.

Finally, my body forces me to breathe. I don't know why it bothers; doesn't it know it can't survive without a heart?

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Gasp!

"Naruto stop, real quick, did you hear that" Naruto stops our ministrations, only to turn around and become still as stone.

I hear him take a sharp inhale. "Sa-su-ke"

Then my body goes rigid and cold. Oh my God, please don't tell me…please no.

I let go of Naruto, pull the sheet up to cover me, sit up and see the one thing I wish I never had.

Sasuke's looking back at us with eyes that show such sorrow and betrayal that no man should ever experience.

"Sasuke" I call him by his name, not the endearment that I'm used to calling him, because I can't bear calling him Sasuke-kun right now. It's hard for me to even think it. I don't have that right anymore.

"Sssasu-kke, I'm ssso ssorrry" I can barely even apologize to him. Tears are already running down my face, blurring my vision.

Then I get really scared. Sasuke's face loses all emotion and in its place a mask of cold indifference. Oh God, what have I done.

"Naruto" he says, just before body flickering in front of Naruto and punching him through the wall.

Making a huge noise and leaving a big gaping hole where Naruto's foundation used to be.

"Ahhhhh" I couldn't help screaming. I quickly run to put on as much clothes as I can. In the end, I only get my underwear and my dress on; the dress that I was supposed to wear to our date tonight.

I see them fighting and I think Sasuke is yelling something like "You knew what tonight meant!"

Obviously, referring to our special date he had planned for us. Oh my Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I hope you never forgive me, I hope you hate me for the rest of my life, because I deserve so much worse. I'm so sorry, Sasuke, I'm so sorry.

Naruto is leading their fight to the woods. That's just like Naruto, always thinking of others. Oh God Naruto. What have I gotten you into? Why am I always the one messing things up for you. You are always fixing my problems. Why do you still love me Naruto, can't you see I'm a horrible monster.

I chase after them, worried they could seriously injure each other or worse. No, I can't think that way. They are just going to knock each other around and then they will just wind up so exhausted they'll stop, right?

* * *

Sakura runs into the woods to see Naruto and Sasuke still going at it. She stands there stunned by the lengths they are going to destroy each other. The scenery is a dreary one. The sky is all black with storm clouds all around. The forest area where they are fighting is completely bare from all traces of life. For their attacks have scorched the earth, there are two new gaping craters made into it. Sasuke, dirty and exhausted, stands at the top of one of the craters, while Naruto the worse for wear stands at the bottom.

"Narutoo!!"

"Sasukee!"

Sasuke plunges dead on at Naruo with his most lethal attack _Kirin_, while Naruto does the same with his own deadly attack _Rasenshuriken_.

"**BOOM!"** There is a loud explosion, wind blowing everywhere, dirt flying around, a more than worried Sakura shrieking their names. "Narutoo, Sasukee!!!"

Everything slowly settles, and there is no sound whatsoever. In the end a bloodied Sasuke is kneeling next to an even more bloodied Naruto.

A frightened Sakura runs up to them. Naruto is dead. She notices this, drops down to her knees, brings Naruto up to her, and holds him against her. All the while, silent tears run down her face.

After a moment Sasuke speaks.

"Why" Sasuke says, he still had not moved from his kneeling position next to Naruto.

"Why Sakura?" he says in a tiny voice.

She gently places Naruto down, her hands still holding on to his shirt, her eyes not leaving his once alive face.

"Before you came back to the village Naruto and I were a couple" Sakura replies her voice no more than a whisper.

"Yes, I know. You told me it didn't work out between you two because you were still in love with me." Sasuke says, his voice slowly returning to normal.

"I thought so too. I also left him, because I knew you needed me more." She takes a breath, and then continues "But then I realized that, that wasn't true." Sakura pauses.

"I love him Sasuke" she confesses.

A silence passes between them; Sasuke head is down hiding his face from view.

Then he speaks again "So did I"

Sasuke's love is not the same type as Sakura's, nevertheless he did love him.

"He was my brother"

Sakura gasps; she has never heard him openly claim Naruto as his brother. She walks over to him, and wraps her arms around him.

Sasuke wraps his arms around her shoulders, and holds her tightly against him, like that time they peacefully laid together. Then he grips her shoulders again and pulls her back so he can look into her face and says…

"You taught me to love again". She gasps, shock is written across her face.

Then Sasuke puts his hands around her neck, and squeezes until the life is sucked out of her.

When she is gone he gently lays her down next to Naruto.

Sasuke looks down at her and says "I was going to ask you to marry me today".

Then a mortally wounded Sasuke collapses next to Sakura and puts his arm around her waist holding her tightly against him and utters his last words.

"I love you Sakura"

* * *

So yeah, I know quite dramatic. But the idea has been bubbling for quite some time. Pls tell me what you think!


End file.
